Adam Dodd
This page is about the character Adam Dodd during the first season of the game. If you are seeking information concerning Adam Dodd from V3, you can find it here ---- Name: Dodd, Adam Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Ice Hockey, School Plays School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Adam doesn't look like the atypical sixteen year old, and is almost always being mistaken for that of an 18-21 year old. He stands about 5'11, give or take a few inches. He's in deceptively good shape, as he shares the family gene of being huskier than most. While he isn't skinny, and weighs about 210. He has a full head of red hair, which is more orangey in the light than red. Adam has brown eyes and a goatee on his chin which is also orangey-red. Usually you'll find him wearing a pair of loose-fitting blue jeans and a hockey jersey of some sort, usually a Toronto Maple Leafs one. Biography: Adam is relatively new to BC High, as he originally hails from Toronto, Canada. He's proud of his Canadian heritage, and while not overly patriotic, he usually jokes around that things'd be different if it were Canada. A kind-hearted person, Adam is the type of person who's known by everyone as 'a good guy'. He's quick to laugh and is always trying to cheer other people up. He has legendary self-control, and is often turned to in a crisis, especially at home. The problem that Adam usually faces is that when he loses that self control, he gets incredibly angry and almost violent at times. Adam's a good listener, and he usually finds people (mostly his parents) saying to him: "Well, I shouldn't be telling you this, but...". He's not the type that girls find attractive, and as such has had little to no luck in that area, but most people who meet him feel comfortable around him. Adam has a genuine love for life and while he considers himself an optimist, he sometimes overthinks situations and gets himself down in the dumps. Finally, Adam isn't popular in the usual sense that one would think, but mostly everyone, from the nerds, to the jocks, to the bitches, to the loners know who he is. Very few, if anyone, has a problem with him, and that's the way he likes it. Adam is the oldest child in a family of five. He has two brothers, Oliver and Luke, and lives with both of his parents. His middle-brother is currently in a hospital in Canada, spurned on by an incident when he snapped under pressures from depression and stress and attacked Adam, tossing him through several windows. Adam still has issues with his brother, and has not spoken to him in almost a year. Adam still keeps in contact with several of his friends in Canada, two of whom he formed a group that was known around their school as 'the A-Team', because of the fact that him and his four friends' names all started with A, and they were, in fact, named either Andrew or Adam. Adam's family moved to the United States because of his father's company transferring him to the US after ownership changed. One of his best friends, Andrew Lipson had his father also transferred and moved to the US with him. Adam has a sarcastic sense of humor, and is often found using foul language, which is a habit he tries to stop but cannot. He also has, as previously mentioned, an affinity for hockey jerseys, and wears them a lot. He has often interjected on the behalf of people who were being bullied, mainly because he couldn't stand to see it happen. Gilbert Archambault is an example of someone who he helped out in that respect. Adam has a large crush on Amanda Jones, a fellow drama student, though he has never let her know his feelings because he is afraid of being rejected. Other: As mentioned before, Adam overthinks the shit out of nearly everything, and that could potentially harm him during this 'competition'. While not a person who could harm anyone else, if his own life is threatened, he will do whatever it takes to come out alive. Number: B77 The above biography is as written by D0ddi0slave. Any edits or alterations to this publication have been done via the original author. Designated Weapon: Ballester-Molina Conclusions: Everyone knows him, so that should come in handy when gaining allies. He better keep that self-control, though...who knows what he might do...but, that violent attitude might come in handy, as well (heh). Evaluations )]] Kills: Blaine Eno, Marcus Roddy, Jacob Starr, Shoar Wilson, Johnny Lamika, Jason Andrews, Jamie Amy Robins, Kaleigh Jones, Peri Barclay, Elijah Rice, Cody Jenson, Jack O'Connor Killed by: None Collected Weapons: Ballester-Molina, Remington 11-87, Mauser M2, Tokarev TT, Browning BDM, Aluminum Baseball Bat, Taser, Machete, Combat Knife, Uzi (9mm), Arcus 94, Colt mk. V Revolver, Colt .45, Saber Allies: Amanda Jones, Hawley Faust, Madelaine Shirohara, Marcus Roddy, David Jackson, Andrew Lipson, Alan Shinwrath, Callum Hadley, Jill Gatling, Martyn Ferdinand, Gilbert Archambault, Elise Aversano, Marie Zaid, River Garraty, Sidney Crosby Enemies: Jacob Starr, Cody Jenson, Nanami Nishida, Uriel Hunter, Johnny Lamika Mid-game Evaluation: Adam Dodd began his SOTF experience in the Lookout Point area. He hardly had time to adjust to his surroundings and look through his belongings when he was approached by Alan Shinwrath. Adam was wary of trusting Alan upon first glance, for he knew that Alan had a reputation inside of school for being a homophobe and somewhat of an angry kid. Regardless, the two decided to form an uneasy alliance, neither of them really wanting to die all that quickly. After briefly encountering and coming to the aid of Edward Rommel, Adam and Alan left the area, heading towards the Hospital, both fully intending to use the facility as a place to rest up and formulate a plan. Upon their arrival, the two realized that they were, in fact, not alone at the hospital, and said building was in fact being occupied by one Hawley Faust. Still not realizing the gravity of his situation, he tried calling out to Hawley but to no avail. It was at this point that Alan opted to go and try and gain access to the building, while Adam moved around outside. Here, he encountered the corpse of Helena Van Garrett, who'd been previously murdered by Hawley; cluing Adam in to just how serious things were. Adam then turned his attention to the hospital, unaware that Hawley and Alan had come to a temporary truce and when he saw Hawley appear in the window, he clumsily fired a single shot into the house, grazing Hawley. Once Adam entered the house, he was shocked to see that Alan was fine and an alliance had been formed. Though he was initially very uneasy about the tentative alliance (for it seemed that Hawley had absolutely no qualms with killing), he was grateful for the company. After remaining in the area to rest for a bit, the trio moved on, heading towards the Lighthouse. On the way to the Lighthouse, the three talked, speaking at length about many subjects. It was here that Adam revealed to the other two that he, too, had been bullied, and while he'd had troubles at home, much like Hawley, he generally kept it to himself, trying more to see the good in things and situations than the bad. This sewed the first seeds of actual trust between the three. Upon their arrival at the Lighthouse, the trio were forced into action when Jacob Starr emerged quickly from a window and slashed Alan's face. Adam quickly suggested that they circle the lighthouse to scatter themselves against any other attack. This proved to be a good plan when Jacob, and his ally Uriel Hunter began tossing Molotov Cocktails at them. Hawley was wounded when his arm was lit aflame by the Molotovs. Jacob and Uriel continued their assault until Hawley had the good fortune to shoot one of the cocktails in the air, causing Jacob and Uriel to flee. As the boys took stock of their situation, they headed in to the lighthouse to lick their wounds and rest. As they reflected upon the decisions that had landed them there, Adam and Hawley switched weapons to accommodate Hawley's injuries. As Hawley patched up Alan, Adam stepped outside of the lighthouse, feeling queasy at the sight of blood. As Adam was around the back of the lighthouse, two new arrivals entered the area, Terry Woodard and August Masbeth, August seeking retribution from Hawley for killing her best friend, Helena. With Alan somewhat incapacitated upstairs, Hawley surprised the two as he came downstairs, exchanging harsh words with August and Terry as Adam arrived in the doorway. Surrounded, there was a brief but violent exchange that left both August and Terry dead by Hawley's hand. In the chaos, Adam accidentally discharged the shotgun and fell back, hitting his head and leaving him groggy for a few minutes. It was at this point that Adam and Hawley began to actually bond and talk, Hawley opening up to Adam about his family, mainly his mother, birth parents, and brothers. Adam also brought up to Hawley the fact that he didn't exactly trust Alan, a fact that Hawley agreed with. The lighthouse became a danger zone shortly after the two finished their discussion, and the trio fled off to the Bamboo Coppice. Having managed to evade the danger zone, they were then startled by the surprise entrance of Rommel and Garrett Langston, the latter of whom was wounded. The trio had literally no time to react to the new arrivals when Jacob and Uriel appeared, 'hunting' the two boys. A firefight then ensued yet again, with a few shots being exchanged between the groups. However, the first casualty in the battle was not any of the boys, but in fact an innocent girl, Venka Rapler, who had wandered into the area and naively thought that she could stop the fighting. Seconds after Venka was killed by a stray shot, the Molotov cocktails set the coppice up in flames. Adam, who'd been hiding in the bamboo at the time watched as Alan attacked Jacob, only to be gunned down in return. Shocked and unable to act, he silently watched as Uriel and Jacob made their retreat. Adam and Hawley then quickly fled the burning coppice, heading to what they hoped would be a safe haven; the School. Unfortunately for the two shaken boys, the school proved to be just as perilous as the Bamboo Coppice. Jacob and Uriel reappeared again, and the firefight continued around the school building. Uriel hid on the roof, tossing Molotovs down at the clearly frustrated boys. After a near-miss after getting shot in the backpack, Adam shot a Molotov cocktail out of the air himself and created a wall of fire between the two groups, effectively ending the battle and giving Adam and Hawley a chance to escape. In the confusion, a student who'd been hiding in the school building; River Garraty, joined the two boys as they escaped. In the confusion, Adam lost his Toronto Maple Leafs hockey jersey. As the new trio entered the small house, Adam's faith in their escape was beginning to waver, ever-so-slightly. After struggling with his self doubt, he exploded in a rant that caught Hawley and River off-guard. After screaming at a camera on the wall that he assumed Danya was watching, he destroyed some furniture, and then sat a corner, silently embarrassed at the outburst. Everything seemed to be quiet, until the imposing figure of Marcus Roddy came lumbering into the area, knocking at the door. Both Hawley and Adam were visibly intimidated by the large boy, and while both were in shock, Marcus decided to take matters into his own hands, almost effortlessly breaking down the door. It was not until Marcus was provided with a paper that he identified himself as simply another kidnapped student, who was currently suffering from a broken wrist. As Hawley tended to Marcus' wounds, Adam opted to go outside and ensure that the surrounding area was secure. Some time later, Adam awoke with a start, realizing in a panic that he'd fallen asleep while 'standing guard'. Jumping to his feet, he was startled to realize that there were indeed intruders in their temporary haven, and they appeared to be armed. Startled, Adam hid behind a tree, and, still groggy from his sleep, he pointed his shotgun at one of the new arrivals, a girl named Madelaine Shirohara. Madelaine herself was not alone, and temporarily deciding to hide the presence of her allies, she confronted Adam herself, informing him that they were not playing the game. While hesitant, Adam was taken off-guard when Madelaine informed him that she was looking for someone by the name of Adam Dodd. Interrogating the girl further, Adam visibly relaxed when she told him that she had run into Amanda Jones, who was looking for him. Upon realizing that the girl's words were true, Adam put down his weapon and extended his hand to Madelaine, regaining the friendly demeanor that he was known for around his school. It was here that Amanda and David Jackson revealed themselves from their hiding spot. The new arrivals entered the house and began to integrate themselves with the existing group. At this point, the house was occupied by Adam, Amanda, Hawley, Madelaine, David, River, and Marcus. As the seven began to settle in, relaxing for what seemed to be an unusual amount of time, Adam and Amanda were in a tool shed catching up on their time on the island. Both were shocked when Adam's cell phone actually rang. On the other line was his close friend, Andrew Lipson. His elation at the fact that they might be rescued turned to horror as he was informed by Andrew that he, too was on the island, but he was with a group of people lead by Umi Martin who were intent upon escaping. Making a tentative plan to meet up, the connection was suddenly severed, leaving Adam with a renewed sense of optimism. At almost exactly the same time, something snapped within the mind of River Garraty, and he ran out of the house and right into a danger zone, killing himself. Adam and Amanda rejoined the group, informing them about the phone call, and planning to head towards the lighthouse. Devastated by the death of his friend, Adam stepped outside to sort himself out, and ended up getting lost in the rain. Adam ended up back at the Bamboo Coppice, and, cursing his horrid sense of direction, tried to figure out how to get back to the house. He remained in the area, wandering through the charred, rainy wasteland and ruminating on the bodies he saw before him until he could take it no more and left. The next place that he ended up was the seemingly untouched bathroom facility. Realizing that he was probably the first person to find this structure, Adam decided to take a very large risk - he began to take a shower to try and rejuvenate himself. While in the shower, he was surprised by Marie Zaid, a non-player who took great amusement in finding a naked Adam pointing a shotgun at her, trying very hard to be menacing but not having too much luck. After having an increasingly awkward conversation, she left, leaving Adam to decide where to look for his friends next. After several hours wandering the island, retracing his steps and revisiting places he'd been before, Adam would arrive at the River just as another student, Blaine Eno, was in the midst of attacking a seemingly alone Amanda and Madelaine. Just as Blaine was about to chop Amanda into pieces, Adam shot Blaine in the back, causing his attention to shift. As Blaine turned and attacked Adam, wounding him with a chop to the arm, Adam dropped his pistol, and thinking quickly, swung his baseball bat at Blaine's head, knocking the boy to the ground. Seething with rage, Adam picked up the shotgun and murdered a quivering Blaine right then and there. As his rage simmered down, Adam realized what he'd done, and the full impact of it hit him all at once, sending him into shock. Being comforted by Amanda and Madelaine, whose lives he had just saved, the group met back up with a confused Hawley Faust, who'd slipped into a delirium from his wounds. Confused and believing him to be an enemy, Hawley was about to shoot Adam, when Adam was saved by Callum Hadley, who ran at Hawley and body-checked him to the ground. Upon speaking with Hawley and shaking him out of his delirious state, the group reformed once again. As Hawley began to patch up Adam's injury, and the girls tended to an injured Marcus Roddy, Hawley injected Adam with morphine. Shortly thereafter, Nanami Nishida found her way to the group. Upon first glance, Adam did not feel comfortable with her. He felt that she was a whiner and was hesitant when she attempted to persuade her old friend Madelaine to leave the area with her. This didn't sit well with anyone, but they understood when Nanami wanted to go and speak with Madelaine privately, so they let her be. As the two girls left, Adam, Amanda, David, Marcus and Hawley had a discussion in which they decided that they would attempt to escape the game, and that the six would stick together no matter what. Shots rang out, and the concerned group, plus Callum headed towards Madelaine and Nanami. Upon their arrival, they saw that Nanami had shot Madelaine, and was now 'getting back' at her for some presumed slight from the past that she blamed Madelaine for. In the hopes of getting Nanami to focus on him rather than his injured friend, Adam began to taunt her and verbally abuse her; Hawley picking up on the hint and doing the same. Realizing that she was in a no-win scenario and deciding that to go down firing, she aimed her gun at Amanda, who was carrying the shotgun, when the prone Madelaine shot Nanami in the back with a hidden pistol from her pocket. As Nanami lay dying on the ground, Adam was unable to resist his nature, and jumped to the ground beside her, attempting to stifle the bleeding from within her wounds. As Nanami bled to death with Adam futilely trying to save her, Madelaine told Nanami the truth, that she had always considered her a friend and that she did enjoy being with her, something that Nanami had assumed was false. As she died, Madelaine apologized to her for her transgressions, and Nanami's last words were so silent that only Adam Dodd heard them - it was an apology, but it would not matter, as the damage had already been done. At this point, Madelaine seemingly retreated into a shell, not speaking nor acknowledging anyone else, not being able to. As the silence hung over the group in the river, Adam tried to find some inner strength, and officially took it upon himself to try and lead the group off of the island. As Amanda attempted to draw Madelaine out of her shell, two of their group were growing weaker by the second. Marcus Roddy sat down and shut his eyes, quietly falling into a coma, while Hawley Faust was growing weaker as the result of an infection from his burns that had been untreated. They didn't have too much time to do anything about this when the river was invaded by Heather Pendergast, Fredrik Hughes and their group. Shots were briefly exchanged between David and Heather, but the groups quickly parted ways. After this encounter, Amanda and Madelaine left to tend to David, leaving Adam and Hawley alone. As Adam tried to press Hawley for anything that he could do to help him out, Hawley was in mid-sentence before coughing up some bright red blood. As Hawley struggled to tell Adam that he believed that he needed redemption, Adam spoke from the heart, and told Hawley what he believed: that Hawley was a hero in his eyes, a person who didn't need redemption. He'd proven himself a true friend, and Adam told Hawley that he wouldn't have made it this far without him. As Adam watched, Hawley thanked Adam for letting him truly feel comfortable enough to talk about himself, to become an actual friend to someone. As Hawley Faust choked out his last words, he thanked Adam Dodd, told him to escape the island, and then died. Hawley's death affected Adam far more than he'd ever thought that it would, and Adam vowed to escape as a way to honour his fallen friend. As the remainder of the group decided to leave the River, Adam insisted that the group needed to pay respects to their fallen friend, and that to properly do that, they should bury him. After a short time, they had buried Hawley Faust, with a crude grave-marker marking his burial spot. As they prepared to leave, the group realized that Marcus Roddy had slipped into a coma. Adam futilely attempted to wake him, but in the end, he suggested that the best thing to do would be to euthanize their other fallen friend. This idea was met with by extreme dissatisfaction by everyone else. As Amanda stalked off, angry at their decision, Adam quietly took out his pistol and shot Marcus in the forehead. After a moment to collect themselves, Adam, David, and Madelaine left the river to pursue Amanda, who had set off towards the group's intended destination, the Warehouse. As they approached the warehouse, the girls went ahead while Adam and David lagged behind, making a tragic discovery. Adam comforted David as the two stumbled upon the body of one of his closest friends, Aaron Redfield. David, who'd been as stoic as they come through most of the ordeal, had finally fractured and let his feelings flood out. They wouldn't have any time to talk about it, as Martyn Ferdinand arrived on the scene shortly after, trying to creep around the two boys, but stepping on a twig and allowing himself to be discovered. After a few tense moments, both Adam and Dave readily accepted Martyn, who also mirrored their ideas of escaping. As they heard a gunshot and some commotion coming from within the warehouse, the three scrambled into action, not realizing that it was Jacob Starr who'd just shot the lock on the door, sealing it. As Adam attempted to get the door open, he didn't realize that Jacob Starr was closing in on him. As Jacob was about to shoot him, David called a warning to him and chased Jacob off. As Adam and Martyn worked on finding a way in, they were joined by a friend of Adam's - Jill Gatling. Jill was scared and as such regarded both Adam and Martyn with skepticism, but after a few tense moments, the girl just revealed herself to be as scared as the others. As more commotion was heard inside of the warehouse, the three outside frantically searched for another door. It was Jill who found a second door to the interior of the warehouse, and the three gained access and headed in. As Adam headed inside, he was shoved aside by a boy making his escape. This was Adam's first glimpse of Cody Jenson. As they finally got inside of the warehouse to help their friends, Danya's voice boomed over the intercoms, letting them all know who had died, and where the new danger zones were. As fate would have it, they were in one of them. Stopping his allies from entering, Adam immediately set off running, and the five of them set off towards a place that was all too familiar - the River. Fortunate to escape another danger zone, Adam and his allies had little time to ponder their next move before they spotted another group in the distance. Before he could suggest anything, Jill cornered him and began demanding to know why he hadn't admitted freely to her that he'd killed someone. Adam reacted with what was almost offense at the insinuation that he'd killed in cold blood, and he let Jill know that he'd been doing his best to try and protect his friends: at any cost. After justifying himself as best he could, Adam walked away from the group to blow off some steam, shaken by Jill's insinuations. After taking some time to collect himself, he remembered that they weren't alone in the area. Rushing quickly back to the path, he watched as a lone kid quivered under the intense scrutiny of Amanda's shotgun. Trying to diffuse the situation, he asked Amanda to lower her weapon and then sat down to rest and observe as the two groups greeted each other with a minimum of hostility The groups dispersed and set up a temporary 'camp' there, holding their ground until they could figure out what next to do. At this point, Madelaine wandered off to put her thoughts in order. Adam remained on the rock as the students began to wander about the area, missing the fact that Amanda had wandered off, as well as the kid from the other group (whom Adam found vaguely familiar). He walked over to the grave of Hawley Faust and began to talk to his deceased friend, wishing that the boy would pop up out of the ground and give him some guidance. As he thought more and more, he finally put two and two together and realized that the missing boy was NHL prospect Sidney Crosby. No sooner than he realized this, he heard gunshots. Snapping to attention with his weapons at the ready, he rushed towards the source of the gunshots, not ready for the scene that awaited him. The first thing Adam saw was Jill, sobbing quietly, with Sidney standing to the side, looking aghast. HIs first guess was that Sidney had just killed someone, and had likely been feeling similar emotions to what Adam had experienced when he had killed Blaine Eno. Immediately speaking out loud without taking it all in, Adam was cut off harshly by what he saw next: the raped, beaten, and humiliated corpse of Madelaine Shirohara. At this point, Adam's mouth dropped, and to him, it felt like he was watching himself from outside of his body. As he continued to stare aghast at the defiled corpse of his friend, he quickly realized that someone else was missing as well. When he asked where Amanda was, nobody answered. Finally, his eyes went to Martyn Ferdinand, who was in the bushes, covering the destroyed face of yet another corpse. As Adam took a step forward and pushed Martyn out of the way, his heart broke at discovering Amanda's fate. At this, something inside of Adam's mind snapped, and his deep anguish turned to white-hot rage. Declaring his love for his deceased girlfriend, Adam grabbed her shotgun and stormed out of the bushes, grabbing Sidney Crosby and forcing him against a tree, demanding answers. After being physically accosted, Sidney was able to identify Madelaine's attacker as a former hockey prospect: Cody Jenson. He had been responsible for the rape and Amanda's murder. As he shook Crosby in a rage, Adam came to realize that Sidney was holding the pistol that he'd last seen David Jackson holding. Sidney told him that he'd found it in the woods, leaving Adam to conclude that he was now truly alone. Dropping Crosby, he walked over to the middle of the valley, looked at each person there in the eyes, and vowed his vengeance upon Cody Jenson. With that, he turned around and left the river, swearing never to return. After leaving the carnage of the River, Adam wandered for hours, walking absently in circles, not really having a direct destination in mind. His mind had fractured, and his spirit was badly beaten. All the while, Adam blamed himself for the deaths of his five friends, believing that he should have been able to protect them all. He then arrived at the Gazebo, and much to his surprise, encountered the man who'd hunted him for the last four days: Jacob Starr. Walking right up to the gazebo, he simply walked to where Jacob sat, and sat down on the bench opposite to him. This surprised Jacob, but he let Adam speak, and the two had a conversation about how their paths had crossed, and where each was at now. Adam posed Jacob the question as to why he'd decided to play, and Jacob finally admitted that he just wanted to do whatever he could to survive. The two continued to converse, in fact, quite civilly, but during the course of the conversation, Adam erroneously referred to Cody Jenson as the killer of David Jackson. As Adam stood to leave, Jacob admitted that it was in fact him, and not Cody that killed David. With an almost-twinge of regret, Adam told Jacob that were that the case, he would require vengeance. With no warning, Adam sucker-punched Jacob out of the gazebo. The two had a large kicking, punching, knock-down, drag'em-out fight, that culminated in Adam wrestling a knife away from Jacob and cutting his throat with it. A major enemy now eliminated, Adam felt conflicted in having taken yet another life. He justified it to himself as justice for David and Hawley. After raiding Jacob's inventory, and asking for forgiveness for himself from whatever higher power resided out there, Adam left the Gazebo. At this point, with no strong allies left alive and hearing about the deaths of his friends via the announcements each day, Adam dedicated whatever time he had left to finding Cody Jenson and extracting justice for Madelaine and Amanda. The first place that he found himself searching was the Eastern Shore. Walking onto the beach, he stumbled upon two boys who were locked in mortal combat. One of them, Gilbert Archambault, had been an acquaintance, and was being strangled, so he shot and killed the boy attacking him. He didn't stay to say much to Gilbert, just greeted him and left. Continuing his search, Adam found himself at the Bamboo Coppice once again, his grip on reality tenuous. Tripping over one of the badly burned bodies, he began to realize that the entire time that he'd been on the island, the entire time that he'd spent playing SOTF, it had all been to protect other people. He'd spent too much time looking out for others, and it all been for naught. It was now time to look out for the most important person left: himself. Feeling mentally rejuvenated, he heard a small voice in the bushes. Stopping, he called out and met up with Lucinda Garnett. The two conversed about what had happened to them in the game thus far, and as Adam realized how much had truly happened to him already, he broke down in a tearful rage. Talking with Lucinda helped reaffirm that even though he was alone, he needed to let out his emotions, looking out for himself mentally as well as in the real world. After some more conversation, Adam and Lucinda amicably parted ways, and Adam left the Coppice. Adam then made a quick stop at the well to ruminate on his luck of the draw. Coming across the body of Cole Hudson, a boy he knew from school, Adam thought a bit more about his friends and the fates that had befallen them all. He once again swore that he would make it to the end, and as he moved on, he decided that he'd try and make Danya pay as well as Cody. Adam's next stop was the open field, both looking for Cody and also for somewhere to hunker down and get some rest. He was quite surprised to tumble upon the wreckage of the helicopter that had come bearing three terrorists. Opting to explore the inside of the wreckage, Adam quickly decided that this would make a fine shelter for the time being. Going outside to retrieve his pack, Adam was being temporarily overwhelmed by the sunlight, and was surprised when he was attacked with fish-hooks. Confused, Adam was taken off guard by the attack of Johnny Lamika, who continued to attack him and then attempted to rape him. Fortunate to have picked up a taser from the body of another student days before, Adam shocked Lamika and proceeded to beat him to death with his baseball bat. Repulsed with himself and with the entire event, Adam retreated inside of the wreckage, locking the door behind him, attempting to get some sleep. Unfortunately for Adam, he was only able to get an hour or two of uncomfortable, nightmare-filled unrest before continuing on his way. As the game progressed and the areas that didn't contain danger zones became fewer and fewer, Adam came upon the warehouse and stumbled right into a small battle. As Adam arrived on the scene, one of the combatants, Jason Andrews, was in the midst of shooting and killing Gilbert Archambault, the boy whom Adam had saved earlier. Enraged, Adam attacked Jason himself, and after a brief fight, he emerged victorious, finishing off Jason with his shotgun. Jack O'Connor, who'd been standing with Martyn Ferdinand and Jill Gatling, was infuriated by this, and threatened Adam, who somberly greeted his friends, ignored Jack's threats and left. The next place Adam came upon was the school building, where after a bit of poking around on his behalf, he was reunited with a long-lost friend: his Toronto Maple Leafs jersey, thought to be lost in the fire that had ended his last sojourn into this area. Overjoyed, he dusted off the jersey and put it on, feeling a small sense of normalcy amidst the madness. To his surprise, Adam was then attacked with what appeared to be tranquilizer darts. Failing to dodge all of them, he was hit in the neck, quickly pulling it out and returning fire with his pistol. Through a lucky shot, he managed to hit the person perched on the roof of the school building, and sent them falling to their doom, collar exploding on the way down. Shaken, Adam decided that it was most definitely time to move on. Getting turned around yet again, Adam returned to the Eastern Shore. Slightly high on the tranquilizers, Adam sat down next to Andrew Lipson's body and had a conversation with his late friend. Much to his surprise (and likely due to the drugs), Lipson talked back. Adam spoke with the hallucination about about life, death, and the motivation to keep going. The conversation was interrupted by the clearly insane Kaleigh Jones, who attacked Adam with a bag of sawdust. Startled and beginning to feel drowsy, Adam shot and killed her and left the shore. Stumbling blindly about the island, Adam could no longer shake off the effect of the tranquilizers. Barely conscious, he came upon one lone person sitting on a stump, mumbled something incomprehensible, and passed out. Unconscious for several hours, this was long enough for Cody to surprisingly re-bandage Adam's wounds and attempt to nurse the boy back to health. While unconscious, Adam dreamed that he awoke to find out that SOTF had ended and everyone had died but him, and that he was on his way back to the real world. Unfortunately, seeing several dead friends shook him out of the fantasy. Waking up, he cautiously greeted the person who'd helped him and (to his surprise) not killed him the two began to converse. The boy identified himself as Andrew Stewart, from Detroit. The two began to talk about hockey as an ice-breaker, which degenerated into Adam explaining about his search for Cody Jenson, spending a great deal of time disparaging Cody for what he had done and explaining his search for vengeance. Cody managed to maintain the facade, but decided to play with Adam's mind a bit, chastising him when the announcement came on and brought to light that Adam had killed several people himself. Adam took offense, and the two got into a heated conversation once Cody admitted that he had some scores to settle himself. He spoke of needing to kill three people on the island, people that Adam was unaware were Lyndi Thibodeaux, Sidney Crosby, and Adam himself. Getting a very bad feeling about the situation, Adam cautioned the boy who stood before him that Adam would kill him if the two crossed paths again. Adam strongly believed that the boy was Cody Jenson, but couldn't be sure, and so for reasons that he couldn't explain to himself, he got up and took his leave, getting as far away from the boy as he could. )]] Post-game Evaluation: Adam Dodd, Boy #77, somehow managed to overcome all of the obstacles and come out on top. He did it while being a foul-mouthed, disagreeable little bastard, and he even gave me a little memento of our encounter, something to remember him by. I know I'm never going to forget B77, and whether he wants to admit it or not, his 'enthusiasm' managed to be infectious, and allowed us here at SOTF to continue our little games. He may have gotten out, but I'd still keep one eye open at night, if you know what I mean... Memorable Quotes *''"It doesn't make any FUCKING sense to me. Then again, you're terrorists. Why should it make sense? Maybe the US isn't going to save us. Maybe we'll have to play it to the end. Be that as it may, I am personally promising you, Danny - yeah, that's right, you forget, I pay attention to your little shitty jokes - well, Danny, I promise you - the person who stands before you at the end of thie game will be me. The person who stares you down, and points a gun at your forehead will be me. The person who makes you beg for your life like a little bitch - that'll be me, too. And then the person who puts a bullet into your forehead, to remind you how people like Andrew Lipson felt before they died? That motherfucker will be me as well."'' - ranting at a camera in the Eastern Shore after discovering the body of Andrew Lipson. *''"And as much as your offer of rapage with the butter knife was exciting, I'm going to have to pass, I'm just NOT in the mood today."'' - to Marie Zaid in the bathrooms after she walked in on him showering. *''"You know...I...I really hope that he's friendly...because...yeah. Well...he's fuckin' HUGE! God, he could probably eat me, and still have room left in him for you."'' - to Hawley Faust, after seeing Marcus Roddy for the first time. *''"In any case, we know one thing about you, dude...you're a durable fellow. If you were a company, I'd buy stock in you."'' - to Hawley Faust. *''"So...what do you say...that we decide on a place to go...and then after much debation, we ...go there. And yes, I'm aware that debation isn't a word....but the way that I look at it - I'm on morphine. I can make up my own fucking words if I want to. And if you don't like it, you can shmozle yourself. You got that?"'' -Suggesting a course of action while high on morphine *''"And yeah, I know that they can hear me, and that's fine. I hope they're listening. Because goddamn you, Danya, you're going to pay for what you've done. You're going to pay for Andrew Lipson, and now you're going to pay for Hawley Faust. I hope they are listening, Madelaine, because I want them to know that I'm coming for them. I'll get out, one way or another, and when I do, I won't rest until they're all dead. All of them."'' - after witnessing the death of Hawley Faust. *''"So yeah. Before you judge me, before you say anything, trust me, I've said it to myself; I've judged myself ten ways from Monday. So...go ahead, think whatever you want to. Yeah, I told you that I wouldn't kill anyone in cold blood. I won't. Did I say that I hadn't killed anyone? No."'' - explaining to Jill Gatling his decisions while in the game *''"This game brings out the worst in you all, I promise you that. I promise you that by the time your time has come, you'll probably be hating yourself for one reason or another. Fuck, I know I do. I dont' hate myself because I killed someone though, no. I hate myself because I couldn't protect the people that were most important to me. And guys, I hate to break it to you, but fuck, if you think that you're going to get out of here unscathed, you aren't. You won't, you can't. Everyone has their innocence ruined by this game, and that's not an opinion, that's a fact. *''I'm leaving this place, and I'm never going to return. I've seen more of my friends die in this river that I thought that I ever would. If you want to find me, you'll be following the motorcycle sounds. I've got a new purpose on this island. I'm going to fucking murder Cody Jensen, and I'm going to do it in cold blood. You see, he took away my friends, their innocence, he took away my fucking soul, and for that, I've got a duty to fulfill: I've got to make sure that he rots in fucking hell, sitting next to the devil himself." - after discovering the bodies of Madelaine and Amanda *"Cracker?"'' - offering Jacob Starr a cracker, just before the two fought for the last time. *''"That's the thing, though, Jacob. You and I took very different paths to where we are now. I made a promise to six people that I'd help protect them and I'd find a way off of the island. Now they're all dead. That tells me that in order to get off of this island, I've gotta do what I've gotta do. No matter how much it fucking eats me up inside."'' - explaining to Jacob his rationale for playing. *''"They say that it's 'Survival of the Fittest' out here. Well who the hell are they to decide who's fit to survive? It's like they're playing god, in a way. Of course, you know how that ends in every movie that's ever been made regarding the subject - the person who tries to play god gets burned in an unbelievably fucking ridiculous way. So Danya will get his comeuppance, some way, some how. Just hope that I'm the one to give it to him."'' - Adam, thinking about fate and karma *''"The past six days sure have fucking SUCKED, haven't they?"'' - to Lucinda Garnett, after theorizing about making the right decisions *''"But of course, it couldn't end there. Not only had I lost a close friend, but no, I wasn't even getting started yet. Then another one got raped. Yeah, RAPED. What'd I do? Fucking nothing. Nothing at all, because I didn't even know it was happening! And of course, the hits just kept on coming. Jacob Starr, yeah, THE Jacob Starr. He's dead. He's dead, and you know why? Becuase I fucking killed him, that's why. He tried for a whole day to kill me, and failed, and then I killed him. I slit his fucking throat. I cut his throat and moved on. Found good ol' Gilbert, and I shot the person who was attacking him. A good dead, I suppose. I saved his life. I saved his life, but why the FUCK could I not save HERS? WHY? HOW DID I LET AMANDA DIE? SHE WAS THE ONE FUCKING PERSON...THE ONE THAT I CARED ABOUT MOST OF ALL. I WOULD HAVE GIVEN MY LIFE FOR HER..." (...) "...but I fucked up. I rested, and she died. So now, I've got nothing left. Everyone I cared about is dead, and the one person in this world I loved, she's dead too. She's dead and all I can think about, aside from how much I miss her, is killing the sick fuck who ended her life. That's the only thing that's driving me."'' - to Lucinda Garnett, after finally breaking down into tears *''"You...sick...fucking...BASTARD!"'' - while beating Johnny Lamika to death with a baseball bat after the boy attempted to rape him *''"Man, this must be a real fucking thrill for you, Danya. I swear, try not to shoot off too much, your dick'll shrivel up and fall off. Or your palms'll get hairy. Choose one. I don't even know why I waste my sarcasm on you. I guess the one little thing that gives me even some form of solace is that with every person who dies by my hand or another, it's one step closer to me getting a little one-on-one session with you. And Danya...while here, on this island, I've been shot at, stabbed, lost my best friend, my girlfriend, most people that I've ever come to trust, my innocence, I've almost been raped, and I've probably come pretty damn close to losing my sanity. Just...just think about that for a second. I'm sure going to have a lot of crap to get out of my system when you're standing there in front of me. Just think, man. If I make it though this - am I going to have much left to lose?"'' - ranting to yet another camera, trying to sarcastically intimidate Danya *''"I just hope that if my friends are looking down on me, that they understand why I have to do what I have to do. I can't let his actions go unpunished, I can't. Maybe most of America, most of the world is watching. Hell, I don't know who watches these cameras. But damnit, Madelaine and Amanda deserve justice, and that's just what I'm going to try and give them."'' - on why he has to get Cody Jenson *''"I mean...I followed the Juniors..like, a little. I'm a huge hockey fan, but...I dunno, I'm more into the NHL and, occasionally, the AHL, you know, see the up-and-comers. And I remember reading articles about this guy - stellar defenceman, led his team to do really well...basically got the shit end of the sick, would've been number one had it not been for Sid the fuckin' wonder kid. But like, while so many scouts liked this guy, I remember reading this one website - hockeysfuture.com. It listed this guy as like...having some serious screws loose, you know? Not the kind of attention problem that someone like Corey Pecker had, but like...some serious oddities to him. Took stupid penalties ALL the time, had a brutal temper. Put a kid in the hospital once for giving him a hook. Stupid stuff like that. And I mean, if it's all true, doesn't matter how much potential a guy has, it's just...wasted. Guy would've never made the NHL, not with problems like that. And it's funny, because ends up - pow, the guy becomes a fuckin' rapist. Guy had it all, and if it hadn't been for SOTF, maybe the guy woulda raped a kid, or something. You never know."'' - Unknowingly talking about Cody Jenson to...Cody Jenson *''"To be completely honest with you, I'm beginning to wonder if half of what you've told me up until this point hasn't been...what the French call...le BULLSHIT."'' - accusing Cody Jenson of lying to him (when he in fact was) *''"Truth be told, I don't even know if you're telling the truth - every bone in my body is screaming at me that you're lying to me, except for my funny bone, and frankly, my funny bone's a jackass, so his opinion just doesn't count."'' - again accusing Cody 'Drew' Jenson of lying. *''"Sorry to burst your bubble, dude...but it's not like the Truman Show. Danya isn't hiding in the moon, there isn't a door out in the ocean somewhere, and I'm certainly not Jim Carrey..."'' - to Peri Barclay who was yelling up into the air *''"And you know what's a bitch? I'll dump some rubbing alcohol over this, and I'll be right as rain. You pretty much fuckin' missed, man. How's that for some shit luck? I dunno, though. I pretty much have the market cornered on shit luck. Running into you was just another blemish on what was supposed to be a nice fucking vacation. Have a nice afterlife, you piece of shit. Hope this was worth it for you."'' - the last words he said before decapitating Peri Barclay *''"Well, what the fuck? I really hope that you're fucking happy, Danya. You've whittled us down to the select few, those who're going to be 'the fittest' or whatever it is you're trying to prove. Dude, I just fucking bisected a guy with a sword and watched his GUTS spill out on the fucking floor! Even IF I do get out of here, I'm going to have nightmres for the rest of my natural life, and be in therapy until the time I'm 50! And why? All because you've got a small penis and an inferiority complex? Shit, why didn't you and Cody Jensen just go and rape some hookers and then go to jail. You'd get all the cock you wanted, and no matter how small that your dick was, somebody'd always be there to love you! God damnit, Danya! I know I've been cursing your name so much in the last nine days that my throat's sore, but I will make you fucking pay for this, goddamnit, I will! If nothing else than for ruining my life!"'' - directly after killing Elijah Rice *''"I miss you guys."'' - immediately after having a morphine-induced hallucination that involved his four closest friends, all of whom were long dead. Other/Trivia *Adam Dodd is a self-insert of d0ddi0slave, circa 2005. *Adam was the third person in SOTF to be rolled, but was swapped with Cole Hudson. *Adam was originally supposed to meet up with Amanda, and was originally going to die taking a bullet for her. *By Day 9, Adam Dodd had lost 18 pounds and weighed in at 192 lbs, quite down from his original 210. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Adam, in chronological order: V1: *Starting Point for Boy #77 *Hospital Encounter *Moving *Lighthouse Ambush *Resting & Suffering *On the Run *Hiding *Fifty Thousand Names All Engraved Upon a Stone *I've been wandering sideways... *I've stared straight into the sun... *...still I don't know why you're dying... *...long before your time has come. *"Though we may not survive it..." *Starting place for B#54 *Back to the scene of the crime... *Mortal Combat at the Gazebo *Game Start: Boy #76 *Revisiting the Past... *Inhale...Exhale... *The (Untimely) End... *Onslaught Redux *You'll have to excuse me, I'm not at my best... *Rediscovering Andrew Lipson... *You can't turn back the hands of time... *A Link to the Past *I Swear It's Everywhere, It's Everything *Major Tom *The Original Fire has died and gone... *Revelations. *SOTF v1: ENDGAME Post-Game * V1 Epilogue: Out of Exile Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Adam Dodd. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Adam is arguably the most evolved and realistically portrayed character in SOTF. We've watched Adam go from a happy-go-lucky kid to what he is now throughout his progress in SOTF. Something that strikes me as odd, and almost funny, is that SOTF Adam has become quite a bit different from his real life counterpart. - Megami What she said. I wouldn't be surprised if Dodd took the game.- Slayer Adam Dodd, nuff said.- Slacker He's definitely becoming - or has already become - the Shuya of the current SOTF with Kazuo's bodycount. - LaZardo The next person to compare Adam to Shuya gets a bullet between the eyes. He ain't a whiner, he's not a pussy (much), and he ain't a pretty-boy that gets by through luck. *shiver* In truth though, I've put all that I can into developing Adam into something more than a one-dimensional hero type, or a one-dimensional...anything type. People have responded to that, which is awesome. I can truly say that I'm fucking proud of how he's turned out, up to this point. Definitely one of my biggest achievements as a writer. - d0ddi0slave Let me put it into context. I make the comparison because like Shuya the author's writing and character development seems to have made him be the focal point and even "star" of the current SOTF. He does not possess or seem to show as many traits people would consider 'villainous' as, say, Danya or Cody Jenson. Of course, he does not seem to be as sensitive to killing as others, particularly because he's done the act numerous times. - LaZardo Well, when you do something ten times, you tend to get a bit desensitized towards it. Have to agree though, Adam's really put a lot of work into breaking him from the stereotypical "hero" mold, and it shows. - Slayer I believe that Adam Dodd is the most important player in SOTF. Without him, there would be no SOTF! Doddioslave's put so much work into this charecter, and I can definatly see him winning the game, As I'm sure almost everyone else can. The Shuya thing... Please never say that again. Sure Dodd is the hero, but he's more of a Shogo than a Shuya. So in other words, he's more of an Anti-Hero in my eyes. - mitsuko2 While it's true he's the main character, I doubt SOTF wouldn't exist if he didn't. All that would happen would be that either there wouldn't be one "central" character or someone else would become the protagonist. - Slayer Well, it's Adam Dodd, what can I say? Though if I have to say something that doesn't overlap everything everyone before me has mentioned before, it's just that it's been incredibly entertaining and engaging watching Adam Dodd progress through the game of SOTF. I personally think that it was just inevitable that Adam Dodd ended up as a sort of protagonist/hero figure, because the way he was portrayed made it seem as though he were practically alive, and more than just a spinoff of some real life person. No offense to d0ddi0slave of course. Also, his rants just put a whole new flavour into RPing, it's just so original and refreshing, I can never wait to see what sort of things he'll do, or say next. - LadyMakaze Category:V1 Students Category:Version Winners